familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oatlands, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = | stategov = Parramatta | fedgov = Parramatta | near-nw = North Rocks | near-n = Carlingford | near-ne = Carlingford | near-w = North Parramatta | near-e = Telopea | near-sw = North Parramatta | near-s = Rydalmere | near-se = Dundas | dist1 = 23 | dir1 = north-west | location1= Sydney CBD }} Oatlands is a suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Oatlands is 23 kilometres north-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government areas of the City of Parramatta and The Hills Shire. Oatlands is considered to be part of the Greater Western Sydney area. The suburb extends from the south-east of Kissing Point Road and Vineyard Creek to the north-west bordering Pennant Hills Road and the North Rocks area. History The name originally comes from Oatlands House, which was one of the earliest homes in the Parramatta district, being built in the 1830s by Percy Simpson. While it has been suggested that name reflects the first sowing of oats in Australia, this can't be confirmed. Instead, the name appears to be taken from Oatlands Park in England, which was close to the lands of Lord Dundas, for whom the neighbouring suburb was named. In 1840, the land was sold to James Bettington, who used it for sheep farming. Oatlands House is now used as function centre, with the surrounding land forming the Oatlands Golf Course, which was opened in 1931. Oatlands was defined as a new suburb in 1991.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollen, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, Page 25 Prior to this, the area had been known as Dundas West. Dundas West Post Office opened on 3 July 1967. It was renamed Oatlands in 1993. Landmarks Oatlands is home to the historic Oatlands House, located within the grounds of the Oatlands Golf Club. Annual events include the NSW Women's Open Championship, attracting professional golf athletes and media attention to the area. Winners of this event include Laura Davies, former world number one, Lydia Ko, World Number 1 Amateur, and Caroline Hedwall, the Champion of 2013 from Sweden. The Club is well renowned in the Sydney area and is recognised as Australia's best par 70 course. Oatlands also includes the area known as Burnside, which was the site of Burnside Homes, the children's homes established by Sir James Burns in 1911. Although not used for children's homes any more, the area is still the site of the headquarters of Uniting Care Burnside, an agency of the Uniting Church in Australia. The name is also used by Burnside Public School, which was built on land belonging to the trust. The area contains mainly new housing developments such as Burnside Gardens Estate. Image:Oatlands Golf Course 2.JPG|Oatlands Golf Course Commercial area There is a small shopping area featuring a post office, supermarket, fruit shop, liquor store, chicken shop, hairdressers, butcher, real estate, doctors' surgery, chemist and newsagency. School * Oatlands Public School is located on Belmore Street. * Burnside Public School References * * * Category:Suburbs of Sydney